twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl
Welcome Welcome to my Talk Page.Leave a message or comment and please leave your signture with them.If you have any questions or need help with anything,ask me. Well,see you soon. LawrenceGirl 10:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) 300px-J B Eclipse 03.jpg|Jella <3|link=TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl RE:Friend's? hey,do you want to be friend's? Im Kaylee and a big Lana Del Rey fan :D see ya Lana Del Rey Girl 11:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Archive and hey Buddy D: With only two messages on your talk page, nope. Have no idea how to archive comments - I don't even think you can. Sorry. MinorStoop 16:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Can't help you with archiving comments. And I'm not sure what you mean with "same signature" - font and size have changed. MinorStoop 16:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like that using "colour" (british spelling) instead of "color" (american spelling) puts the code off-kilter. Change it. MinorStoop 16:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope. I'm not interested. MinorStoop 16:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: How are you doing? Hey, Callie. Thank you; it was hard on both me and my husband, and we both appreciate the support. I've been doing fine, though, as is Nathan. Love and Lust 22:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Hey,can you please make me a signature? KatnissManiaPeeta'sBread 14:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr lu4tbbMFH91qidvcno1 500.jpg Tumblr lspthbezmp1qau4uko1 500.png RE: Mockingjay whistle Good job! :) TeamTaycob 13:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Gif Which one? or DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 14:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Im Carly. Nice to meet you. Do you want to be friend's. Best wishes, Carmen And Blue Jeans 16:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Well, I hope it works. But still, thank you for everything....you are amazing. And I love the signature it is perfect and beautiful. Love you. JazzyAndDamon 00:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was bored so I decided to give you some pics I actually saved in my computer... Well, I know you ADORE Jeniffer Lawrence. So when you come back...you can have some GIFS from her. They are actually like EASY to find. Google helped...ALOT! JazzyAndDamon 23:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Taysten video Sorry, haven't seen it yet, but I'll get to it. I spent the entire morning fangirling. TeamTaycob 02:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture #I find "Nikey" cute. :3 #Yes, I can make a picture for you (you can do it too, using the "Paint" which is a program in all Windows.) Just show me the pic you want me to edit and how to edit it. #The pic you want to add in your signature is too big. (Your signature may look really big) You should pick a smaller one. #There isn't a code for it. When changing to source mode there's a button on the top of your page. (The sixth one, "Embedded file") You click on it, copy/paste the file nameof the pic you want and you're done. #Thanks. Nike’s Girl 18:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Just finished your pic. Hope you like it. Nike’s Girl 18:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey! You're welcome! And thanks! BTW, be sure that pic you want to add is on the wikia. First, you must upload the pic you want to add in your signature and then copy/paste the file name. :) PS: Ithink you've already told me that you added me in your list. :) xoxo Nike’s Girl 14:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Mockingjay shenanigans... The video didn't work. :/ I followed you on Twitter, as you can see. TeamTaycob 14:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments Just look at my most recent blog. TeamTaycob 22:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) YOUR.SO.SWEET.CALLIE! Aw - thank you so much! Ooh, and I do love "National Anthem". Your the best. Love you, Blue Jeans 15:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC)